Indigo Flower
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Kekecewaan akan kepergian seseorang yang baru ditemui memang sangat menyakitkan. Tidakkah Yang Maha Kuasa mau memberi kesempatan pada mereka berdua?


_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi &amp; Naohito Miyoshi**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**_

_**Pair: Yuuto x Yuuya.**_

_**Warning: OC, Typo, some mistakes EYD, Gender Bender, Fanon, AU, Waff.**_

_**OC: Rue Sawatari**_

_**A/N: Request by Gia-XY.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Indigo Flower**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Silahkan _Vodka_-nya, _Signor_."

Seorang _bartender_ menghidangkan segelas _Vodka_ beserta es tepat di hadapan seorang pemuda, butiran tetesan air menetes di beberapa sisi gelas tersebut. Pemuda itu mengangguk sejenak, isyarat terima kasih, sebelum meraih gelas tersebut dan menegak isinya dengan gerakan teratur.

Namun, ia berhenti melegakan kerongkongannya saat mendengar suara alunan musik klasik terdengar. Irama lagu yang lembut menyadarkan dirinya, ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Apa yang dicarinya? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu waspada?

Mendadak, gerakan pupilnya terhenti saat kedua permata hitam _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi yang cukup berjauhan darinya. Tampak, gadis itu tengah menolak tawaran dansa dari seorang pria dengan halus.

Seringaian kecil terlukis pada wajah Pemuda itu, ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya sejak memasuki ruangan pesta dansa ini. Tidak sampai ia tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan dua orang _maitre d'_ yang juga sedang memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan.

"Hei, kau lihat? _Miss_ Sakaki juga berada di pesta ini, kurasa dia bersama dengan _Signor_ Yuusho."

"Aku sependapat denganmu, kudengar kedatangannya ke pesta ini untuk bertemu dengan calon pendampingnya."

"Oya? Dia sudah menentukan pilihan?"

"Entahlah, tapi dari kabar angin, dia dijodohkan oleh ibunya."

Seringaian Pemuda itu menghilang, terhapus seketika. Jika ruangan ini sunyi, mungkin akan terdengar suara geraman kecil. Entah apa yang membuatnya menggeram seperti itu.

"Siapa calonnya?"

"Antara Reiji Akaba atau Shingo Sawatari."

Nyaris gelas di tangannya hancur, jika saja Pemuda itu tidak menahan diri, sebelah tangannya terkepal kuat menahan emosi. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menaruh kembali gelas di tangannya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Kemudian, kembali menoleh pada gadis itu. Tapi ...

"Tidak ada?" gumam Pemuda itu, ia mulai panik menyadari gadis itu sudah tidak berada di kursinya lagi. Dengan tetap berpikiran dingin, ia mencoba melihat ke sekelilingnya, mungkin saja yang dia cari hanya berpindah tempat.

Puk!

Tepukan di bahunya mengejutkannya, Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang _maitre d'_ tengah berdiri di sampingnya. _Maitre d'_ tersebut menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis, tentunya berartikan kabar baik yang akan diterima oleh Pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya kubimbing ke balkon yang agak berjauhan dari ruangan ini, memintanya menenangkan diri di sana. Kau bisa menemuinya, akan kuhalangi yang lain."

Senyuman kecil kembali terlukis pada Pemuda itu, "Terima kasih, Shun." Dengan itu, ia segera berlalu ke tempat yang ditunjukkan.

_/Semoga berhasil, Yuuto ...,/_ batin _maitre d'_ tersebut.

* * *

"Aaahh~ akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga, benar-benar keras kepala sekali mereka," gerutu seorang gadis berambut merah tomat dan berponi hijau, sungguh dia tampak seperti tomat manis. Sesuai dengan julukan _Sweet Tomato_ yang diberikan padanya.

Sebut saja, Yuuya Sakaki, Yuuya. Putri tunggal dari keluarga Sakaki, keluarga yang selalu mengadakan pertunjukan spektakuler setiap beberapa minggu sekali, dibantu dengan keluarga Hiiragi. Salah satu yang sering menjadi bintang utama, ialah Yuuya Sakaki. Senyumannya yang begitu manis, wajahnya yang cantik alami, juga wataknya yang ramah, selalu menjadi idaman banyak orang, terutama pria.

Tapi, akibatnya, pada umurnya yang hampir memasuki kepala dua, justru Yuuya yang kewalahan menolak sekian banyaknya lamaran dari para pria yang menginginkannya menjadi pendamping mereka. Tak jarang banyak yang patah hati ditolak oleh Yuuya, banyak juga yang tetap bersikeras.

Yuuya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, hh~ capek sekali setelah nyaris seharian kabur dari kejaran banyaknya pria yang mengincarnya. Puas merenggangkan tubuh, Yuuya menyenderkan lengannya di atas balkon dan menghadap ke bulan.

Malam ini, bulan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, sinar matahari yang dipantulkan bulan terlihat begitu cantik. Sinarnya yang redup, cukup untuk menyinari sekeliling taman di bawah balkon.

Yuuya menatap sendu, raut wajahnya dipenuhi kesedihan dan ketidaksukaan yang begitu mendalam. Pastilah gadis itu tersiksa dengan suasana yang tidak pernah berubah setiap harinya, harus menghindar dari kejaran para lelaki bukanlah hal yang mudah. Yuuya menunduk, sedih rasanya tidak bisa leluasa tampil di panggung seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan bulan, walau banyak yang menyukainya, ia tetap bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

/_Jika aku terlahir sebagai sosok yang sama seperti bulan ..., mungkin hidupku akan lebih baik ...,_/ batin Yuuya, walau tahu itu hanya harapan yang mungkin tak akan pernah terkabul.

"Wajah yang cantik."

"Eh?" Yuuya terkesiap, refleks, ia berbalik dan mendapati adanya seorang pemuda berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Entah sejak kapan dia berada di sana tanpa Yuuya sadari, bahkan hawa keberadaannya tidak terasa. Orang ini bukan orang biasa.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu, _Signorita_?" tanya Pemuda itu merasa bersalah, ia beranjak mundur beberapa langkah dari Yuuya.

"Siapa kau ...? Apa maumu ...?" tanya Yuuya waspada, kenapa di tempat seperti ini, tetap masih ada pria yang mengganggunya?

"Nama saya, Yuuto. Saya kemari karena kebiasaan, saya tak terlalu suka dengan pesta seperti ini, terutama saat dansa dimulai. Saya lebih senang berada di balkon sambil mendengarkan musik klasik dari ruang dansa. Apakah Anda keberatan? Jika iya, maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu, bahkan tidak menyangka Anda sudah lebih dulu berada di sini. Sekali lagi, maaf. Saya permisi," pamit Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Yuuto itu sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Yuuya yang refleks meraih lengan Yuuto, gerakan Yuuto pun otomatis terhenti.

"_Signorita_?" Yuuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

Yuuya terdiam, kenapa dia malah menghentikan pemuda ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia biarkan saja pemuda ini berlalu? Ah, mungkin karena pendapatnya sama dengan Yuuya. Lagipula, mungkin dia bisa menemani Yuuya sambil berbincang-bincang di sini.

"Ah ..., maaf." Yuuya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yuuto, wajahnya merona kemerahan. "A-aku hanya ingin bilang, aku tidak keberatan. Silahkan jika kau ingin berada di sini. Lagipula, kembali ke dalam, pasti tidak nyaman."

Yuuto tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "_Grazie_, _Signorita_."

"_P-Prego_ ..."

Kini mereka saling berdiri di balkon, agak berjauhan. Sepertinya Yuuya masih kurang yakin pada pemuda ini, lagipula, jika dipikirkan lagi, bisa saja itu tipuan semata. Tapi ...

Yuuya melirik Yuuto yang tengah memandang bulan, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Lagipula, dari nada suaranya, juga tidak ada unsur kebohongan. Mungkin orang ini memang berkata jujur.

Yuuya kembali memperhatikan Yuuto. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sedangkan poninya berwarna _indigo_, teratur rapi dan terawat. Sekilas, Yuuya menyadari kalau wajah dan gaya rambut mereka hampir mirip. Perbedaannya hanya warna rambut mereka, juga wajah Yuuya yang manis dan cantik, sedangkan Yuuto terlihat gagah dan tampan.

Tunggu! Gagah dan tampan ...?

Ow ..., wajah Yuuya kembali memerah. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Yuuya bisa berpikiran seperti itu pada orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya? Bahkan dari sekian banyaknya lelaki yang pernah ia temui, hanya Shingo dan Reiji yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya yang pernah Yuuya akui. Sedangkan pemuda ini ...?

Yuuto melirik Yuuya dari ekor matanya, ia tersenyum geli melihat Yuuya yang salah tingkah. Sepertinya penampilannya bisa membuat hati Putri Kecil ini tertarik, buktinya, rona merah pada wajah Yuuya.

Bagaimana tidak? Selain wajahnya, Yuuto juga mengenakan kacamata ala Lupan di mata kanannya, jas _casual_ berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya menambah kesempurnaan pada penampilannya. Terlihat _gentle_, tampan dan gagah secara bersamaan, sungguh sempurna. Siapa yang tidak tertarik akan pada penampilannya? Jika Yuuya yang jarang memperhatikan penampilan seseorang sampai tertarik, maka jelaslah pemuda ini benar-benar sosok yang nyaris sempurna.

"Daritadi Nona memperhatikan saya diam-diam, ada yang salah dengan penampilan saya?" tanya Yuuto, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hah? Eh? T-ti-tidak, kok!" Seru Yuuya panik, duh, bagaimana bisa ketahuan kalau daritadi Yuuya memperhatikannya? Oh, Yuuya. Tingkahmu saat panik dan berbicara tergagap seperti itu sungguh sangat menarik dan lucu di mata Yuuto, manis sekali.

"Ah, Nona. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuat Anda berada di sini?" tanya Yuuto, mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku.

"Ah ..., panggil saja Yuuya. Aku tak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Nona', er ..."

"Yuuto."

"Ah, ya. Yuuto."

Yuuto tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, Yuuya, apa yang membuatmu berada di sini dibandingkan ruang dansa?" tanya Yuuto, mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kurang lebih, sama denganmu. Lagipula aku tak suka pesta semacam ini, aku lebih suka pertunjukkan di atas panggung," jawab Yuuya.

"Benar juga, Yuuya berasal dari keluarga Sakaki, 'kan? Apa Yuuya senang saat orang lain tersenyum dan tertawa senang melihat pertunjukkanmu?" tanya Yuuto lagi, tampaknya ia berhasil membuat Yuuya menikmati perbincangan mereka.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Yuuya antusias sambil menoleh pada Yuuto, "berada di panggung adalah saat yang selalu kunantikan, menghibur semua orang, mengangkat kesedihan yang ada pada diri mereka!"

"Oh, ya? Pada pertunjukkan yang mana saja?"

Tentunya pertanyaan itu juga dijawab Yuuya dengan penuh semangat, jarang ada orang yang menanyakan hal itu padanya, kebanyakan hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak disukai Yuuya, seperti calon pendamping, pelajaran cara bersopan santun dan lainnya. Sungguh tidak menarik.

Dalam waktu singkat, Yuuya mulai menyukai pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini. Entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman bersama pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengannya ini. Pembicaraan mereka juga berlangsung menyenangkan, sangat mengasyikkan.

Sayangnya, waktu selalu berjalan. Tak terasa, waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tentu ini saatnya untuk berpisah, mengingat waktu Yuuya hanya sampai tengah malam.

Yuuya tampak kecewa saat melihat jam di dinding, jarum panjangnya mengarah ke angka sembilan, hanya tersisa waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi untuk mereka berdua. Itupun jika mereka masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Maaf, Yuuto. Sepertinya kita hanya bisa sampai sini, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah," ucap Yuuya parau, namun tetap memasang senyuman manisnya pada Yuuto.

Yuuto tahu, Yuuya belum puas bersama dengannya. Terlihat dari ekspresi dan nada suara Yuuya barusan, memang, perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Sayangnya, waktu tidak bisa dihentikan walau sedetik. Yuuto menghela napas pendek.

"Maaf, ya. Aku pami—"

"Yuuya, sebelum kita berpisah, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" pinta Yuuto memotong kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Yuuya. Tentu saja Yuuya terkejut akan hal ini.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Yuuto tak segera menjawab, ia justru mundur beberapa langkah dari Yuuya. Kemudian, secara perlahan menatap Yuuya cukup dalam. "Maukah kau ...," ucapan Yuuto terhenti sejenak, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Yuuya, "... berdansa denganku?"

Yuuya terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Yuuto mengajaknya berdansa? Apa tidak salah? Tapi, jika melihat raut wajah Yuuto, terbukti Yuuto benar-benar serius. Lantas, membuat Yuuya bimbang, apa yang harus dilakukan Yuuya? Menolaknya? Atau menerimanya?

Yuuto masih tetap pada posisinya, kedua matanya menatap dalam kedua permata merah jernih Yuuya. Tatapan yang begitu dalam nan tegas itu sanggup membuat Yuuya terhipnotis, sengatan listrik dan dentuman kecil merasuk dalam tubuhnya, menciptakan perasaan aneh yang begitu nyaman pada diri Yuuya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Sebetulnya apa yang dilakukan Yuuto hingga membuat Yuuya menjadi seperti ini?

"_Signorita_?" panggil Yuuto, sekedar menyadarkan Yuuya yang masih bimbang akan uluran tangan Yuuto.

"A-aku ..." Yuuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bingung pada situasi ini. Situasi yang rumit, di satu sisi, Yuuya masih merasa ragu untuk menerima tawaran itu, di sisi lain, Yuuya merasakan dorongan kuat yang mendorongnya untuk menerimanya.

Yuuya kembali menatap Yuuto, pandangan pemuda itu begitu tegas, namun menenangkan. Dapatkah Yuuya mempercayainya? Atau sebaliknya? Apa sebaiknya Yuuya membuang sejauh mungkin keraguannya padanya?

Baiklah ..., Yuuya sudah menentukan pilihan.

"_Si_, _Signor_ Yuuto." Yuuya menerima uluran tangan Yuuto.

Yuuto tersenyum, pemuda itu membimbing Yuuya ke tengah balkon, tentunya Yuuto tak mau gaun yang dikenakan Yuuya tersangkut di pagar.

Malam itu, bulan memantulkan sinar dengan sangat baik, pantulan sinarnya menerangi sekitar kedua sosok yang tengah larut dalam dansa mereka. Sebelah tangan sang Pemuda memegangi tangan Gadis di depannya, sementara tangannya yang lain berada di pinggang Gadis itu. Sedangkan Gadis itu sendiri, tangannya digenggang oleh Pemuda yang berdansa dengannya, tangannya yang lain berada di pundak Pemuda itu. Mereka terus larut dalam dansa mereka.

Alunan musik klasik yang terdengar akan selesai dalam beberapa menit, begitu pula dansa mereka. Singkat, namun mereka sangat menikmati moment ini. Semuanya ..., terasa sesuai. Sesama lawan jenis, saling menyukai satu sama lain, berdansa di tempat yang disinari oleh sinar pantulan bulan, dan hanya ada mereka di tempat itu.

Tidakkah Sang Kuasa mau berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan pada mereka berdua? Sungguh menyakitkan jika mereka harus berpisah, entah apa mereka bisa bertemu lagi, atau justru sebaliknya. Tak menutup kemungkinan mereka tak bisa bertemu lagi.

Setidaknya, bagi mereka. Saat-saat seperti ini biarlah mereka nikmati bersama, dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Jarum panjang kini mengarah pada angka sebelas, hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi bagi mereka untuk bersama. Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

"Yuuto ...," ucap Yuuya lirih, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menyebutkan nama Pemuda yang kini telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Sedangkan Yuuto, hanya tersenyum lembut dan menatap dalam kedua permata merah Yuuya.

Mendadak, awan hitam menutupi rembulan, menghalangi sinar pantulannya. Membuat kedua sejoli itu tersembunyi dalam kegelapan bayangan.

_Teng! Teng!_

Kini, jarum jam sudah mengarah ke arah angka dua belas. Waktunya mereka untuk segera memisahkan diri.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, tindakan Yuuto kembali mengejutkan Yuuya. Bedanya, kali ini Yuuya hanya bisa terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Kedua matanya juga mendapati adanya permata berwarna hitam _onyx_ yang begitu dekat dengan permata merahnya, terlalu dekat. Hembusan napas tipis yang tadinya dirasakan Yuuya, kini merasuk dalam dirinya. Membuat rangsangan kecil menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Yuuya, tubuhnya menghangat. Sebelah tangan Yuuto yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Yuuya, kini beralih ke belakang kepala Yuuya, dan menekan kepala Yuuya dari belakang secara perlahan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mendekap erat tubuh mungil Yuuya.

Yuuya hanya pasrah menerima apa yang dilakukan Yuuto padanya, ia menerima tindakan yang diberikan oleh Pemuda itu. Sekilas, ia juga merasakan kedua tangan Yuuto sempat mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yuuya, walau hanya sebentar, entah karena apa. Tapi, sungguh! Yuuya tak tahu dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia hanya merasakan dorongan kuat yang membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam euphoria sementara yang diberikan oleh Yuuto.

Tepat saat suara lonceng jam berhenti, Yuuto menjauhkan wajah beserta dirinya dari Yuuya.

"Yuuto ...?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Yuuto tersenyum lembut. "_Adios_." Dengan itu, Yuuto segera berlalu, pergi meninggalkan Yuuya.

Tentu Yuuya sangat kecewa dan begitu kehilangan, baru saja ia bertemu orang yang telah berhasil mengambil hatinya, kini mereka berpisah begitu saja. Tidakkah Yang Maha Kuasa mau memberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi?

"Ng?" Yuuya mengernyit, ia baru sadar adanya seutas kalung permata berada di lehernya. Permata itu berwarna biru langit, sungguh cantik. Yuuya tahu, itu berasal dari Yuuto, saat Yuuto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yuuya.

"Yuuto ..." Yuuya memasang senyuman tipis.

"Kau benar, kita akan bertemu lagi."

_**End for the Story**_

* * *

_**A/N**_: Satu-satunya yang saya ingin katakan, SAYA TAK SANGGUP MEMBUAT SEQUEL!

Terjemah:

Si: Ya.

Signor: Tuan.

Signorita: Nona.

Adios: Sampai jumpa lagi.

Vodka: Sejenis minuman keras.

Grazie: Terimakasih.

Prego: Sama-sama.

Maitre d': Pelayan, untuk lebih jelas, silahkan cek google.


End file.
